


Of Blind Attraction And Hopeless

by filthinbeau



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Because Misu Arata loves to complicate things, But Maybe It Is, I don't think this is fluff?, M/M, Passive-aggression, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shingyouji is nothing but a flustered mess around him and Misu Arata enjoys turning him into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blind Attraction And Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this like two years a go, but I decided to edit this a little and post it anyway.

 

"Where is it? Where is that damn kitty, Shingyouji?"

Arata takes a step, and another one closer, and looking at Shingyouji who found his feet reluctantly taking a small step back. Arata enjoys making Shingyouji squirms. He delightfully takes pleasure watching the eyes of the boy avoiding his gaze and the way Shingyouji would unconsciously make himself grow smaller every time he invaded him like this.

Sometimes Arata thinks that if he has any particular skill that he should truly takes pride in, it might probably be this. Besides being smart, that is.

"Arata-san, I-" Shingyouji starts but quickly he shuts his mouth from going further when he dares himself to look up and sees the unreadable, stony face of the older.

Arata takes yet another step. A personal space shouldn't be intruded, but if it involves a Misu Arata, the rule of boundary is never exist, especially none if he's the one breaking it. Arata stands tall and dangerously close on Shingyouji, who on the other hand, stay rooted (also his eyes) on the carpeted-floor of the room, afraid if any moves he takes may seems like his defiance towards the older.

Arata smirks, which later slowly turns into a genuinely small smile (he awares of how Shingyouji has his vision focused on somewhere else). Because there's something almost ridiculously soothing about the boy's fundamental devotion toward him. A mix of admiration, obsession - sort of - spreading a murderous warmth within him.

It's something that should be taken advantage of, of course. It shouldn't be hard. Shingyouji has an endearing, blind attraction to him. The boy is precisely naive enough to believe that he is not naive, that there's a huge lump in his throat whenever he takes too much of what Shingyouji offers. But Arata knows it, that he just can't help himself.

Shingyouji remains silent like Arata expects him to, but steadily gathers courage now to lift his head and facing the guy of his dream, where he catches a look akin to warmth in his eyes, but it fades as quickly as in a blink. Arata doesn't really care what kind of face he is giving to the other, because there's always this kind of alarm in his mind that would remind him whenever he starts showing something.

He observes the flicker of hope in Shingyouji's dark brown orbs, the very same one that had him held his breath and be the center of his focus the first time he laid his eyes on. And the extensive feeling beyond simply admiration of a kouhai to senpai in it. And this, this one is something he decides he will not give a damn care if people would find it as childish, or even selfish, that he will never share, not with anyone, not even with a mere kitten.

"Don't you think it's weird when a pet is keeping another pet?" Arata is whispering the words into Shingyouji's ear, taking advantage of the daze look the younger wear to gracefully advancing until Shingyouji's back knees bump to the edge of the bed, making him to fall flat on the mattress and now he is hovering above him. As he looks down on the fidgeting boy beneath him, who stares back at him with confusion and effortless adorableness, Arata knows that the kitten is never a problem to begin with.

But he would love to make Shingyouji believes that he's mad at him about it by crashing his lips rough against the other unsuspecting one. He wants the younger to believe he tastes his anger when his tongue starts probing rudely inside Shingyouji's mouth, sucking and licking hard everywhere he could reach. It's searing and bruising, the kiss. A bit more force if he pour in and they will bleed and pass out, but it seems Shingyouji is willing to receive all the rage by enthusiastically responding, his hand grab at the back of Arata's neck to him pull deeper.

Only Shingyouji can keep up with his pace.

Arata is the first to pull away to catch a breath, his hands supporting himself on either side of Shingyouji's bundle mess of hair, leaving a very wrecked Shingyouji with flush cheeks, swollen moist lips and glassy eyes gasping for a much desperate breath. For a moment, Arata stays on his position, taking in the sight of Shingyouji slowly trying to recover from the kiss, the sadistic pleasure in him resurfaces when he watches how Shingyouji is nothing but flustering upon finally realises of the intense gaze the older casts on him. 

"Besides, I hate four-legged things. Having a two is handful enough." Leaning down again, Arata continues with firm voice despite it being truly unnecessary (serves just for a purpose to tease his reaction), it's the truth. Shingyouji is more than problematic to handle, no one else would dare interrupting his peaceful time in executive room, messing up with his stuff (and head), and trigger an unwanted feeling in him. Shingyouji makes his world off-balanced.

"Arata-san, I don't get-" Shingyouji's attempt to speak fails as Arata cut him off with a light kiss on the lips, and it manage to seal him but the confusion on his face is so vulnerable on display, which brings yet another triumph smirk on the older. Arata likes the layer of expressions on Shingyouji when the boy's small brain stop functioning whenever he had him this close, or just whenever anything concerns him and their physical contact and he would gladly to keep it that way.

"But..I'm sorry." Shingyouji's voice is tiny and weak when he says it after a moment, but it most probably due to the fact that he has Arata's wet tongue tracing the pulse on his neck, than actually trembling out of fear having to deal with the consequence of Arata's wrath. And the more-than-eager nods that comes afterwards when he pulls away and casually says, "Should I punish you then?" had him wonder whether this is a blessing or Shingyouji is just hopeless.

Even so Shingyouji's grasps on his arm is firm with need in his eyes, that Arata has this huge satisfaction in him seeing Shingyouji's anticipation when he slips a hand inside his shirt, dips down again and land his mouth just shyly on the soft skin on the conjunction of Shingyouji's shoulder and neck. A grin on his face sensing the shiver running on his little object of desire. With the boy's current state of mind, the last thing Shingyouji would do is denying him.

"We'll save it for later." Arata mutters low, against Shingyouji's skin. He'll deal with it later, just not tonight. Because this is one of a very rare time that he allows himself to be out of character. It doesn't surprise him (at the same time it does) that Shingyouji hold that kind of effect to turn him into this. He would rather jumping down a bridge than to let himself actually admit that. 

"Tonight," Arata sucks on the smooth skin of neck and hears a gasp and feels a twitch from Shingyouji, before resuming, "I'll stay here. You need someone here now that your roommate is back at hometown." And yet he lies, he too knows Shingyouji knows there is a lie here, that over the time he has established himself as a man on his own, that he doesn't push Shingyouji away, allows him to walk with him closely (and with others) less because he wants company, but he thinks the boy might need it.

And yet, the sound of the boy makes when he says the words albeit repetition, has an overwhelming feelings to it, as the younger slid an arm around him and draws him into an embrace, that Arata once in a while allow, not for other reasons just so he could hide a smile on the hidden crook of Shingyouji's neck.

"Suki desu, Arata-san..."

 


End file.
